Isuzu no Heya
|font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #caedf2 |CD name = Extra Short Films |previous = Haruka to Rin no Duraibu 遙と凛のドライブ |next = Kyōfu no Gōkon 恐怖の合コン |current track = 五十鈴の部屋 }} |font color = #FFFFFF |image = |cast = Gou Matsuoka (CV. Akeno Watanabe) Isuzu Mikoshiba (CV. Rina Satoh) Ayumu Kunikida (CV. Ryo Hirohashi) |script = |sound director = |publisher = Lantis |seller = |release = December 12, 2018 |album = Extra Short Films |tracks = |price = |length = 3:43 |episodes = }} (五十鈴の部屋 Isuzu’s Room) is the eleventh track of the drama CD Extra Short Films. It was released on December 12, 2018. Translation Gou：Sorry to disturb you! Isuzu：Welcome, Gou-san! Aah… you really are so cute! Ayumu：Thank you for having us. Isuzu：Ayumu-chan, you too, come on in! Feel free to sit anywhere around that area over there. Hehehe, I’m really happy that you two came to stay over at my house! Gou：No way! We are the ones who should thank you, Isuzu-chan! Ayumu：Thank you for taking care of us. It’s nothing special, but this is for you… Isuzu：Iwatobi Surprise Bread! This really brings back memories! Ayumu：Also, here are some presents Romio-kun and Shizuru-kun asked me to bring over. Isuzu：Hmm…oh! It’s a swiss roll and Iwatobi-san’s seaweed! Haha, thanks! So where are the boys staying over at? Gou：They’re at our senpai from the Iwatobi Swimming Club, Makoto-senpai’s place! Isuzu：I see. Alright! At tomorrow’s All-Japan Championships, let’s all cheer for the teams with all our might! Which means…today, it’ll be just us girls! Let’s talk about muscles to our heart’s content! Isuzu & Gou：YAY! Ayumu：Y-ye…ah… Isuzu：Oh…Ayumu-chan, you seem dispirited. Gou：Ahh…Ayumu-chan prefers fat, that’s why. Isuzu：WHAAAAAAT!? Ayumu：I-I’m very sorry! Even though you let us stay over at your place…! Isuzu：Oh…ugh, it’s okay, it’s okay. I was just a little surprised. I won’t invalidate things that you like, Ayumu-chan. But… I think this is a good opportunity for you to experience the merits of muscles. Ayumu：What do you mean… experience…? Isuzu：See this? Gou：Oh! Isuzu-chan, your biceps brachii is amazing…! Can I… touch it? Isuzu：Of course you can! Gou：Gulp…well then, here I go! Woah…it’s so hard! It’s so refreshing to see girl’s muscles! This is actually quite nice… C'mon, Ayumu-chan, come touch it, too! Ayumu：Eeeehh!? B-but… Isuzu：Hehehe, it’s okay! There’s no need to be afraid. My muscles are beginner-friendly, too. Here! Ayumu：Oh, okay. Well then, if you insist…touch. Isuzu：What do you think? Ayumu：It’s…hard. Gou：Don’t you think it’s nice? Ayumu：Yes, it’s not bad. B-but… I still like fat more… Isuzu：Hmmm…hehe, you can touch it more if you want! Ayumu：A-are you sure? Isuzu：Here you go, I’m all yours. Ayumu：Gulp. Please excuse me…touch! It…it’s so hard! This isn’t fat… you even have muscles here…! Gou：Oh, what is it? Let me touch you, too, Isuzu-chan! Isuzu：Haha, go ahead, touch all you want! Gou：Woah..!! This is all muscles! It really is all muscles! Amazing…! Ayumu：Where’s the fat? Where did all your fat go, Isuzu-san? Isuzu：Hahaha, well then, you wanna try touching here? And also…here! Gou：You sure it’s okay!? Seriously!? Isuzu：Yuppity yup yup! Ayumu：Excuse me, what about fat? Where’s the fat? Isuzu：Hahaha. Gou：Wow…! Even here, too!? (Girls oohing and aahing continues) Translated by donamoeba References Navigation Category:CD Category:Drama CD Category:Product Category:Free!-Dive to the Future- Category:Extra Short Films